DC Television Universe
The DC Television Universe refers to the shared continuity of specific live-action television programs based on comic book properties published by DC Comics, all of which aired on the CW Network beginning in 2012. It started with the TV series Arrow, which was originally envisioned as its own insular continuity, until 2013 when it introduced the character of Barry Allen in the season two episode, "The Scientist". Barry Allen spun out into his own series at breakneck speed when he developed super-speed powers and donned the scarlet cowl of the Flash on the aptly titled ''The Flash'' in 2014. Both programs offered up a wide array of extraordinary characters, some of whom went on to star in the 2016 spin-off series Legends of Tomorrow. Arrow Arrow is an American television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was created by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg and began airing on the CW Network in the fall of 2012. The series is loosely based on the character of Green Arrow - a costumed superhero featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The series stars Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen, Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance, Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlin, David Ramsey as John Diggle, Willa Holland as Thea Queen, Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen and Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance. Season one of Arrow began airing on October 10th, 2012. The CW Network ordered a total of twenty-three episodes. There are several canonical comic book characters who have appeared in season one in addition to Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance including, Deathstroke, Edward Fyers, Merlyn, Firefly, the Huntress, Count Vertigo, Felicity Smoak, Deadshot, China White and the Blackhawk Squadron. The Flash The Flash is an American live-action television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the second such series based on the DC Comics character of Barry Allen, aka, the Flash. Season one of ''The Flash'' premiered on the CW Network on October 7th, 2014 and was a spin-off of the CW's other notable DC Comics property, Arrow. Season one brought in Grant Gustin to take on the role of Central City police scientist Barry Allen with Candice Patton as his potential love interest, Iris West. Co-stars on the show include Danielle Panabaker and Carlos Valdes as S.T.A.R. Labs super-geniuses Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon (respectively), with Tom Cavanagh as their morally questionable employer, Doctor Harrison Wells. The series also stars Rick Cosnett as police detective Eddie Thawne and Jesse L. Martin as Eddie's partner (and Iris' father), Joe West. The show garnered instant popularity, prompting the CW Network to order a full twenty-three episode season. Legends of Tomorrow Legends of Tomorrow is an American live-action television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the third program to take place in the shared continuity of the DC Television Universe and serves as a spin-off of both Arrow and The Flash. The series was created by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Marc Guggenheim and began airing in 2016. Characters unique to this series include Rip Hunter, played by Doctor Who alum Arthur Darvill, who is a time traveler who arrives from Earth's future to gather together a team of both heroes and villains to do battle against the immortal conqueror Vandal Savage, who seeks to destroy the world. From the Arrow side of casting, the show brings in Caity Lotz as the recently revived Sara Lance, formerly known as the Black Canary. It also brings back Ray Palmer, who had his own brush with death as The Atom. From the The Flash there is Victor Garber reprising his role as scientist Martin Stein, Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell, who both pestered the Flash at length in the roles of Rogues Gallery villains Captain Cold and Heat Wave. New characters to the mythos also include Ciara Renee as Hawkgirl, and Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson - the new Firestorm. Other shows In addition to the big three, there have been other live-action television programs produced by DC Entertainment which aired around the same time as the others, but are not part of the shared continuity of the DC Television Universe. These include: :* Constantine :* Gotham :* Supergirl Notes * DCTV serves as a shortcut to this page. See also * DC Animated Universe * DC Extended Universe Related categories * DC Television Universe * DC Television Universe/Pages * DC Television Universe/Images * DC Television Universe/Characters * DC Television Universe/Miscellaneous